Reunion Redux
by MoldyMoo
Summary: ONESHOT - The reunion we were all expecting...Season 7 spoilers. Kind of drabble-y


**This is the shortest oneshot I've written in a while? I personally loved season 7. Like, a lot. But I understand why a lot of people are upset over it. Personally, when they announced Adam, this was the reunion I THOUGHT we were gonna get…..didn't think I'd have to write it myself….**

Shiro wasn't expecting anyone he knew to be waiting for him. Lance and Pidge had perked up significantly the closer they got to the building, Hunk eagerly searching the crowd that had gathered in front of the building.

He and Keith hung back as Pidge exploded out of the vehicle the minute the door was out of the way, Lance leaping out closely behind her. Shiro held back a grin as he disappeared beneath a pile of family members, before climbing out himself, immediately turning to lend Allura a hand.

"It's good to have you home," Sam said with a smile as Hunk stood up in the vehicle, watching the others reunite in front of him.

"So, my family?" he asked hesitantly, and Shiro frowned.

"We'll get the back soon," Sam assured him sadly.

Hunk watched as Commander Iverson approached the small group near the other vehicle, apologizing to Shiro for having him quarantined. Hunk joined them reluctantly, standing beside Keith and his wolf silently.

Commander Iverson spoke quietly with Shiro and Keith, but Hunk glanced once more over his shoulder at Lance and Pidge. It wasn't fair.

"Shiro?"

Shiro turned towards the sound of his name, catching Keith and Hunk's attention as well. Shiro froze solid, blood going cold at the sight.

"Adam?" he breathed in disbelief as the man stepped closer. Shiro fought the urge to grab at him, their last conversation ringing in his head as it had for the last few weeks. Once they'd decided to head home to Earth, all those long-buried memories decided to surface. It had been easier to be distracted over the years…getting tortured and fighting in a war does that.

"Your hair…" he had a hesitant, disbelieving smile on his face, his eyes glassy and cheeks a bit red.

Shiro's jaw worked, unsure of what to say, what he _should_ say. _If you go, I won't be here when you get back…_

Shiro reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "It's been an adjustment," he said finally with chuckled. He noticed Adam's eyes lingering on his stump of an arm. "That, too."

Adam frowned. "You've changed a lot."

Shiro nodded. "A lot has happened."

All his thoughts turned to smoke when Adam gripped his shoulders and pulled him to him, arms wrapping tightly around him. Shiro couldn't help it, his one arm returning the gesture wholeheartedly.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Shiro," Adam whispered next to his ear, gripping him tighter. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again—"

"Stop," Shiro laughed, pulling away, continuing to murmur to Adam, faces close.

Keith spotted a rogue tear making its way down Shiro's cheek and he turned away, lips pressed together to keep from grinning, and looked at Hunk.

"Who is that?" he muttered to Keith, turning his shoulder to the pair and instead glancing towards where Lance was openly crying over his niece and nephew.

"Uh," Keith started unsurely. "His ex? I think? They fought before he left—what?"

Hunk's jaw was a little slack, and he was staring at Keith with wide eyes. He seemed to catch himself, quickly shaking his head and managing to smile. "I just…I don't know why, but out of all of us, I wouldn't have pegged Shiro to have been the one with a significant other waiting for him back here."

Keith frowned. "Why not?"

Hunk waved his hands quickly, "no, no, that's not what I meant. He just…never talked about anyone."

Keith nodded, glancing back at Shiro, who was embracing Adam again with his only hand wrapped around the back of his head, speaking closely in his ear. He found himself smiling again, but lost it when he turned back to Hunk to see him watching the pair with a slight frown.

"I'm happy for him," Hunk said genuinely before Keith could reassure his friend that they'd find his family, too. "Really happy for him. After everything he's been through…"

"He definitely deserves it," Keith agreed before Lance managed to hobble over with two children hanging from his arms.

"Guys, come meet my family!" he panted. "They all want to meet you guys."

"Are they anything like you?" Keith asked skeptically, uncrossing his arms and running and hand over the wolf's head. "Think I'll pass."

"Don't be a jerk, Keith," Lance snapped, but the smile was quick to return to his face. "Just come _on_."

Hunk pushed a smile onto his face and followed to Blue Paladin back to his family. He couldn't help the genuine happiness he felt glancing back at Shiro, still engulfed in his little bubble with Adam. It was odd in a good way. As much as he wished his family was on the base, he was happy Shiro at least had someone.

 **Also, I think Adam is still alive. I think he was PRESUMED dead, because they couldn't find a body, etc. Wouldn't be the first time they brought someone back from the dead.**


End file.
